1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector. More particularly, the invention relates to a connection system for an insulator to be connected to a support member with a plurality of diversion arms.
In particular, reference will be made to the present invention being used to connect an insulator to a T-Post for the purpose of securing an electric fence wire. However, those skilled in the art should appreciate that other applications are also available and reference to the above only throughout this specification should in no way be seen as limiting.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In a number of applications it is preferable to connect articles or loads to various forms of support members. For example, in the case of fencing systems, connectors have been developed to connect electrical insulators to conductive metal fence posts.
The connectors developed for this type of application need to provide a secure connection to the support member or post involved, and should prevent the load attached to the post from sliding up or down, rotating around or being pulled off the post.
One common form of support member or post used in a fencing application is the “T-Post” which includes three divergent arms. The T-Post has a centre arm which bisects a pair of front arms orientated in line with one another. T-Posts in basic form have been developed and marketed in varying sizes and shapes depending on the particular application within which the post is to be used. For example, it is possible to obtain T-Posts between the sizes of 1¼ inches, 1⅜ inches, and 1½ inches. It is particularly common for T-Posts to have variation in the length of the centre arm for a common or typical length of the two front arms.
As can be appreciated by those skilled in the art, it is difficult to design or provide a connector which can secure an insulator or other forms of load to different sizes of support member and in particular the different sizes of T-Posts discussed above.
Existing prior art connection systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 409,905 have been designed for a single size of T-Post. The construction and form of the connector disclosed cannot be used with larger or smaller versions of the posts with which it is in turn engaged.
This approach in turn increases manufacturing costs as multiple production lines need to be implemented for the multiple designs required, and also increases the storage and stock overheads of suppliers of such connectors. Furthermore, there is also some degree of confusion and complication for users of the connectors provided and that they must ensure that they have the correct size connector for the post they will be working with.
Previous “Universal” T-Post connectors have been disclosed in NZ Patent Application No. 539917 and NZ 539887. These connectors fit securely to large and small versions of T-Posts. However, the fit and engagement of the connectors with the T-Post is provided by a very tight fit through a semi-rigid plastic device. This means that it can be very difficult to apply these devices to larger sizes of T-Posts as the connectors have very little flexibility and it may be difficult to stretch these connectors to cover larger T-Post sizes. However, this rigidity is necessary as it is the tight fit which allows the connector to engage with the T-Post and not move or slip from its location.
An improved connector which addresses any or all of the above problems would be an advantage. In particular, a connector which could secure a load firmly to a range of different sized posts while still being easy to use would be an advantage. A connector which acted as a “Universal” connector for various sizes of the T-Post, which can easily be opened to engage with larger T-Posts, and still contracted to engage with smaller sizes of T-Posts would be an advantage. This flexibility, when combined with means for preventing the load connected from sliding up or down the T-Post, or spinning around the post would also be an advantage.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.